Letting Go- Frozen Elsanna
by Icelasting
Summary: Okay so I've seen so many awesome Elsanna stories, and well now I've officially joined the fandom, and THERE IS NO RETURN! (Warning Elsanna, which is sort of a heads up!) I just love this pairing, and who cares if they're sisters! I plan to make this a somewhat longish-term continuation which will have hopefully more then five chapters (so let's shoot for six!) Enjoy :)


Chapter One- Flurries

Elsa woke up a matter of seconds before she heard a knock sounding hollowly on her door. Ever since things got back to what was considered to be normal at Arendelle, all she ever felt was stressed. The sheer pressure of running a kingdom, planning parties, dealing with dukes and princes from other countries had made her mind all fuzzy and completely incoherent. All she wanted was to drift back to sleep and forget all her royal duties, well at least until after seven in the morning.

An hour later she was dressed and locked up in the dining room in the middle of a meeting with a prince from either the Northern, Western or Eastern isles of somewhere. She nodded in agreement when necessary, smiled and pretended to actually care about negotiating trade with his country. She let her mind drift, and began to think about Anna.

Either from the lack of sleep or the growing pressure she started to think about how pretty and cute Anna could be, especially when she got that curiously innocent look, or how she came all the way up the North mountain just to rescue her from isolation.

All these thoughts scrambled around inside her, and before she realized it, she had unknowingly agreed to trade half of Arendelle's viable exports for a quarter less than their real cost.

Elsa left the dining room and attempted to gather her thoughts but her mind slipped away and all she was able to think about was Anna. Sweet, beautiful, sexy Anna. Elsa doubled over in horror as she suddenly realized her intentions behind these romantic thoughts.

_Oh god, what's wrong with me? She's my sister…I shouldn't think like this. I mean were both girls, and it's just so wrong… in so many ways… but she is really adorable and I mean her hair is just wow and so is her back and legs and Oh god not again. What's wrong with you Elsa! Get a hold of yourself!_

She trembled and clenched the banister in agony. She suddenly felt very pale and faint, and found breathing normally quite challenging. Panting in exasperated huffs, she felt the air grow cooler as the banister grew small icicles and began to freeze over.

"Haha oh no. Oh no. I've got to just go outside… Yeah get some fresh air… It's definitely just the stress, nothing's wrong with me. This is perfectly normal. Run of the mill norm-." Elsa paused noticing that some of the servants had stopped to stare at her as she argued with herself.

_Oh great now they must think I'm losing my mind or something… Maybe I am losing my mind… Relax, keep it all in, keep it cool…Conceal don't feel._

Elsa scrambled down the stairs and rushed out the front door to embrace the chilly crisp air. Soon she found herself making ice sculptures with the palace fountains and small blizzards whip around the yard. She felt a lot better just being able to let it all out, channeling it into the snow and ice. This is where she felt completely herself. Not Queen Elsa. Just Elsa. Plain old Elsa. It felt nice to cut loose and feel some freedom from her queenly duties. Here she could embrace herself and just relax and think clearly.

"It's so pretty."

Elsa turned around to see Anna right behind her. She suddenly felt her cheeks grow red and blush, but it wasn't from the cold this time.

"Th-th-anks." _Great, I can hardly think straight when I see her. All I can think about is how beautiful she is and how I want to just kiss her. Oh God! I can't want to kiss her like that! It's just not…_

"Arendelle to Elsa! Hey are you alright? You just spaced out there for a while." Anna came over to where Elsa stood and gently took her hand.

"Come on, I think the cold may have frozen your brain there for a second, let's go inside and warm up."

All Elsa could do was smile dumbly and nod. She found herself tongue tied, which rarely happened to her. She felt a burning lust for Anna, especially now that they were holding hands. And all she really wanted was to kiss her, slowly and passionately. Elsa quickly averted her eyes from Anna's chapped lips and decided it might be safer to stare at the ground instead.

"You're awfully quiet. Did everything go okay with Prince Matthew of The Eastern Isles?"

_Eastern Isles! Oh right that's where he's from… _Elsa found herself uncomfortably close to Anna, when she turned to face her. She could feel her warm breath on her neck.

"Um yeah it went great," she could see Anna wasn't buying any of it, especially when she couldn't even bring herself to make the slightest bit of eye contact with her sister.

"Elsa? You can tell me anything, okay. So if there's something on your mind we can talk about it. That's what sisters are for." Anna's deep green eyes met Elsa's ice blue ones with complete sincerity.

_Should I tell her…? This could change everything. She could end up hating me forever and we could argue, and I would be upset and we would be yelling and I'd end up hurting her and… Oh hell, I'll just end up regretting not saying anything to her. I love her, I should tell her. What am I afraid of?_

"Anna… I love you." Elsa said it hurriedly and quickly dropped Anna's hand, trying to suppress the lust she felt swirling around inside her.

"Oh Elsa I love you too." Anna just smiled confusedly but in a touched way, happy to see her sister opening up.

"No no, you don't understand. I really love you like a lot."

Anna simply regarded this as a sisterly profession of love at first. But when she saw the scared and passionate look in Elsa's eyes she took a step away from her.

"Elsa I… I know it's been really hard for you lately, and it's just the stress or something. Maybe you should just go back inside and try to get some rest. It's probably nothing more than that."

Elsa couldn't find any words to say so she nodded sternly and rushed inside, before Anna could catch her crying. She was hurt. It felt terrible. Her insides felt all tangled up, and it felt as if she were about to hurl.

_Conceal don't feel. What did I say? It's better not to let her in. She wouldn't understand. Ugh I just wish this could all go away. I wish this were all a dream, and I would wake up not feeling these feelings., not longing for her touch on my skin, my lips on hers, and not wanting her like that. Will anything ever be the same again?_

Elsa crashed on her bed, and retreated into the comfort of her sheets, trying not to overthink everything. Soon she found herself desperately wanting Anna, even more than before.

Eventually she drifted into a deep sleep, and was awaken by a loud scream that was undoubtedly her sister's. Elsa rushed out of her room and down the hall. She dismissed the concerned servants who she sent back to bed. This had happened before. Every once in a while Anna would have very vivid nightmares about the whole catastrophe they had all just barely recovered from.

Elsa dashed into Anna's room. She was whimpering and crying, her face wet with tears.

"Shhh Anna! Anna its okay, I'm here now. I won't let anyone hurt you. Shh just relax everything will be alright."

Elsa sat on the side of Anna's bed took her hand and soothingly stroked her neck. Anna woke in a panic and started crying again.

"I was th-here and Hans…he killed you this time. I cou-ouldn't get there in t-time this time. I-," She broke down in tears again.

"Anna, I'm here now. I'm never leaving you. Not again. I'm not going anywhere my snowflake."

Anna relaxed a bit when Elsa said snowflake.

"Elsa, please don't go I need… I n-eed you. Please. I-I love you."

Elsa's eyes widened and she felt her heart start to beat faster. Anna, was sprawled across the bed, beads of sweat on her forehead, reddened eyes from crying; a complete mess, but still Elsa still thought she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"I'm not leaving you." Elsa stroked Anna's palm gently.

"I just can't ever even think what it would be like with you gone. I just couldn't bear it. I know I'm clingy, I mean we-we grew apart an-nd I missed you every day. I just couldn't even live without you.. I would mi-iss you too much. I couldn-t st-tand the pain I-,"

"Shh just relax…" Elsa tried to bring Anna out of this fog, but she kept muttering about losing people, sadness and the past and how things were becoming harder.

Soon Elsa couldn't stand seeing Anna be reduced to this; she needed her, and wanted her to be her usual self. So without thinking, she leaned into Anna and pressed her lips to hers. Sliding her hand behind Anna's neck gently caressing the nape of her neck, Elsa drew her into a more passionate deep kiss. Anna drew back and completely snapped out of it in an instant.

"Wh-what just happened? Did we just…" Anna said, still shocked from her sister's bold behavior.

_It's just so unlike her. Usually she's so quiet and shy; I don't know what she was thinking definitely did not see that coming. I think…I think I may have enjoyed it…It was different, not at all like kissing a man, this was darker, more wild and a lot more passionate. Oh God I did like it… the way her hands touched my neck and waist and…_

"I'm so sorry…I can't believe I just did that…Anna I'm so sorry," Elsa stood up and backed away from the bed, her eyes wide and nervous. She trembled, how could she have been so rash and stupid? Did she really believe that Anna would actually enjoy stuff like that?!

Elsa ran out the door and began down the hall back to her own room. Her hands were still shaking and her face was flushed, and she was beginning to feel faint and dizzy. She slammed the door and locked it, sliding her back down the doorframe, and sitting cross-legged on the cold wooden floor. Her head in her hands she felt like crying, but somehow no tears would come. She stayed there frozen on the floor, unmoving and solemn like a statue. After an hour or two she eventually fell asleep, shivering alone in her dark room.


End file.
